The Game of Love
by littlespongecake
Summary: A sweet, romantic, fluffy story told by Lily Evans and how she and James got together,.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't sue me!

Summery: A fluffy, sweet, romantic story of how James and Lily got together along with some help from friends, as told by Lily Evans herself.

"What do you want Potter!"

"I want... You"

I can't believe it; his eyes actually look sincere! Maybe he does love me...who am I kidding! He is just an arrogant player who is too stubborn to care about anyone; I'm just another challenge for him!

"Then why don't you try harder!"

"Lily, do you know who you are talking to! James Potter, the perfect guy whose tried his hardest to win you over for let's see ...six years now!"

"There it is again! Your huge ego is what is standing between you and perfect!"

There was a long pause and James began to say something but I stopped him, whatever he was going to say would be useless in this argument.

"I don't even want to hear it Potter!" I eased up on him, because I saw his hurt expression, "James, I hate you, and always will, so please, please just, give up...for your own sake."

James just shook his head proudly, and blinking his eyes a lot, if I had not been so upset at the time, I would've noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Lily, I'm never going to give up, I can't! I don't care how much I have to do!" he paused," You're the only one I will ever love this much..."

He stared into my eyes so meaningfully and lovingly that I could have cried, but I didn't. I channeled all my sorrow into anger. I turned on my heels and raced off down the corridor.

How could I have done that to him! Why doesn't he understand! Oh God, will he ever leave me alone?

A/N: This is super romantic and fluffy, but it's cute right? Please review, I would be the happiest person alive if you do.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything cept Berlyn Matthew's and Stella Gensing 

Summery: Lily thinks about what she's done and is very upset with herself. Her friends try and cheer her up and maybe think of a plan...

"Nooo," I moaned shoving a pillow into my face and plopping onto my bed. I didn't even check if anyone was in the dorm room, I was too caught up in despair.

"Is everything all right Lily?" Asked my best friend Stella. Just like her to feel concerned. She was definitely a shoulder to cry on if I ever needed one. She had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes; she was one of the most beautiful girls in school. She was perfect! She was smart, shy, kind, and caring. Unlike me, who is as stubborn as a cow, really mean, and uncaring in every way!

"No Stella, everything is not all right! I was a complete jerk to the only man I have ever loved and do not want to talk about it right now! So nose out!"

Stella began to laugh and I just threw her one of my dirtiest glares! How could she smile like that when my heart was falling to pieces!

"Oh Lily, why don't you just tell James you like him?"

"Like who?" Asked my other friend Berlyn. She was the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts. She had dark brown hair, huge hazel eyes, and freckles over the bridge of her nose. She was nice, funny, outgoing, and I always knew her to be one to get into other's business, but it had never happened to me. Now that she was trying to get into my business, I was getting very annoyed.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone!" I buried my face into the pillow more and pulled the covers over my head.

"Why so you can mope around about James all weekend?" Said Berlyn sitting down on my bed and eating a donut. She started to pull the covers off of me when Stella stopped her.

"She doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to."

If I would've seen the two talking, I would've seen Stella give a wink to Berlyn. I should've known they were up to something, because Berlyn never leaves without an answer unless she is planning something.

I felt the two leave my bed and close the door. I whipped the covers off my head and pulled a crumpled up picture from the hole in my mattress. The picture was of James. I stared at the picture for a while and then asked it,

"Why do I insist on hating you so?"

A/N: Yes I know my chapters are really short but I would still like reviews. If you can tell me what a beta is please review cause I'd like to know what it is, thank you.


End file.
